


My dear brother

by Ariadnee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt Scamander, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Newt Scamander, Sibling Incest, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnee/pseuds/Ariadnee
Summary: It began with the first cycle of Newt.  The heat cycle of omega was too hard for young Newt. Theseus could not ignore his younger brother's suffering. At first, he just mark with his scent on Newt's body. But it was not enough to calm the omega's heat. The body of omega already exposed to the alpha's scent wanted more and more. Eventually, the level of caress increased year after year. After Newt became an adult, the brothers naturally slept together in heat cycles.This is not sex. He's helping me.Newt rationalized it.스캐맨더 형제 사이에 섹스가 끼어든 것은 꽤 역사가 길었다. 뉴트의 첫 히트 사이클이 시작이었다. 우성 오메가의 히트 사이클은 어린 뉴트가 감당하기에는 버거웠다. 테세우스는 어린 동생이 괴로워서 몸부림치는 모습을 차마 외면할 수 없었다. 처음에는 그저 알파 페로몬을 풀며 뉴트의 몸을 어루만져주는 정도였다. 하지만 그 정도로는 우성 오메가의 히트를 진정시키기에는 한없이 부족했다. 이미 알파 페로몬에 노출된 오메가의 육체는 점점 더 많은 것을 원했다. 결국 해가 지날수록 접촉 수위는 점점 높아졌다. 뉴트가 성인이 된 후로는 사이클이면 형제는 당연하게도 잠자리를 함께 했다.이건 섹스가 아니야. 도와주는 거야.뉴트는 그렇게 합리화했다.





	My dear brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in KOREAN and there are no plans to translate it into English. 
> 
> 피드백 환영합니다. twitter @by_ariadne

스캐맨더 형제 사이에 섹스가 끼어든 것은 꽤 역사가 길었다. 뉴트의 첫 히트 사이클이 시작이었다. 우성 오메가의 히트 사이클은 어린 뉴트가 감당하기에는 버거웠다. 테세우스는 어린 동생이 괴로워서 몸부림치는 모습을 차마 외면할 수 없었다. 처음에는 그저 알파 페로몬을 풀며 뉴트의 몸을 어루만져주는 정도였다. 하지만 그 정도로는 우성 오메가의 히트를 진정시키기에는 한없이 부족했다. 이미 알파 페로몬에 노출된 오메가의 육체는 점점 더 많은 것을 원했다. 결국 해가 지날수록 접촉 수위는 점점 높아졌다. 뉴트가 성인이 된 후로는 사이클이면 형제는 당연하게도 잠자리를 함께 했다.

이건 섹스가 아니야. 도와주는 거야.

뉴트는 그렇게 합리화했다. 우성 오메가에게 히트 사이클은 지독한 열병이었다. 억제제를 먹어도 발정만 겨우 면할 뿐, 온 몸이 불덩이 같이 뜨거워져 기간 내내 앓아누워야 했다. 우성 알파와의 섹스만이 완전한 해결책이었다. 뉴트의 성격 상 애인을 만들기는 어려웠고, 사이클을 같이 보낼 안전한 파트너-우성 알파에다가 언제나 필요할 때 달려올-를 찾는 건 더 어려웠다. 질 나쁜 알파한테 잘못 걸렸다가는 피임은커녕 노팅 당해 본딩 되거나 임신을 할 수도 있다. 하지만 테세우스와 함께라면 그런 번거로운 걱정은 필요 없었다.

뉴트가 편의를 위해 선택했다면, 테세우스는 동생을 향한 책임감과 연민 탓이었을 것이다. 테세우스는 고지식한 원칙주의자였지만 불쌍한 동생을 내버려둘 만큼 모질지는 못했다. 천성이 지독하게 다정한 형은 알파가 없는 동생의 주기를 꼼꼼히 기억하고 매번 약속을 잡았다. 연인 간의 애정 행위가 아니고 욕구 해소의 수단일 뿐인데도, 테세우스는 항상 달콤하게 입을 맞추고 정성스럽게 몸을 어루만졌다. 연인도 아닌 동생을 바라보는 시선이 너무나 애틋해서, 저를 쓰다듬는 손길이 너무나 부드러워서 때때로 뉴트는 숨이 막혔다. 차라리 거칠게 다뤄주길 바랐다. 하지만 그렇게 말하면 형은 또 동생이 원하는 대로, 제 성격에도 맞지 않는 거친 행동을 열심히 연기할 게 뻔해서, 뉴트는 테세우스가 간지럽게 굴 때마다 그저 시선을 피하는 것으로 대신했다.

습관이 무섭다고, 그렇게 오랫동안 몸을 섞다보니 사이클이 아닐 때에도 형제간에는 묘한 긴장감이 감돌았다. 어느 순간부터 둘만 남으면 자연스럽게 서로를 더듬었다. 뉴트는 편의를 위해서라고 계속해서 스스로를 변명했지만 누구를 위한, 어떤 편의인지는 깊이 파고들지 않았다. 테세우스는 아마 이유를 알고 있을 것이다. 그는 동생보다 훨씬 똑똑하고 현명했고, 언제나 옳은 일만 하니까. 뉴트는 복잡하게 고민하는 대신 책임을 형한테 떠넘겨버렸다.

 

 

*

 

 

오랜만에 본가에서 온 가족이 모여 식사하는 날. 얼마 전 승진한 장남과 여행에서 돌아온 차남 덕분에 스캐맨더 가의 분위기는 훈훈했다. 뉴트도 즐겁게 웃었지만 이상하게 마음 한 구석이 찔렸다.

 

“참, 테스. 너 요즘 만나는 사람은 있니?”

 

순간 당황한 테세우스의 시선이 뉴트를 향했다. 그러나 고개를 들었을 때 테세우스는 언제 그랬냐는 듯 아무렇지 않은 얼굴로 아버지를 보고 있어서, 뉴트는 착각이라 생각했다.

 

“없어요.”

“그래서 결혼은 언제 하려고. 너하고 같이 졸업한 필립은 벌써 애가 3살이라더라.”

“상대가 없는데 어떡합니까.”

 

결혼적령기인 나이를 고려하면 으레 나올 법한 화제였다. 테세우스는 가볍게 웃으며 넘기려 했지만 이번에는 어머니가 끼어들었다.

 

“진짜 없으면 내가 소개해줘?”

“예?”

“사실은 널 사위 삼고 싶다는 집안이 있어.”

 

사뭇 진지해진 태도를 보니 이게 오늘 모임의 진짜 목적이었다.

 

“글쎄, 그렇게 말씀하셔도…… 너무 갑작스러운데요.”

 

테세우스는 난감한 얼굴로 또 뉴트를 힐끔 쳐다봤다. 찰나였지만 이번에는 착각이 아니었다.

 

“한번 생각해 봐. 네가 먼저 가야 동생도 갈 것 아니니. 안 그래, 뉴트?”

 

갑자기 어머니가 동의를 구해오자 뉴트는 얼떨결에 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 테세우스의 표정이 굳었다. 이젠 노골적으로 뉴트를 응시하고 있었다. 꽉 다문 입술과 강렬한 눈빛이 뭔가를 바라는 듯 했지만, 뉴트는 고개를 숙여 애꿎은 접시만 바라보았다. 그가 자신에게 바라는 게 뭔지 알 수 없었다. 아까부터 가슴을 콕콕 찌르고 있는 날카로운 감정의 정체도 알 수 없었다. 모처럼 있는 화기애애한 분위기를 망치고 싶지 않다는 생각뿐이었다. 스캐맨더 가의 둘째 아들은 종종 부모님을 화나게 했지만, 장남은 언제나 그들을 기쁘게 했다.

어차피 형이 올바른 선택을 할 테니 뉴트는 얌전히 있는 편이 좋았다.

 

 

*

 

 

자고 가라는 부모님의 성화에 뉴트는 어렸을 때부터 쓰던 스캐맨더 저택의 제 방 침대에 누웠다. 창 밖에 어둠이 짙게 깔리자 노크 소리가 들렸다.

 

“뉴트, 자?”

 

자정이 다 되어 가는 시간에 찾아올 이는 테세우스 밖에 없었다. 저택에서 밤을 보낼 때면 그는 늘 동생의 방을 방문하곤 했다. 그가 침대에 걸터앉자 뉴트는 그가 자신에게 키스를 하고 옷을 벗길 거라 예상했다. 그러나 여느 때와 달리 무표정한 테세우스는 가만히 숨을 골랐다. 무겁게 가라앉은 분위기 때문에 뉴트는 무슨 일이냐고 묻지도 못하고 조용히 눈치만 살폈다. 테세우스는 한참만에야 입을 열었다.

 

“너는 내가 다른 사람하고 결혼하면 좋겠어?”

 

저녁 식사 때 오간 대화 때문이구나. 아까도 그랬지만 뉴트는 뭐라고 답을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 좋아하는지 싫어하는지 스스로도 알 수 없었다. 그저 언젠가는 일어날 일이라고 생각했다. 모두들 나이가 되면 짝을 찾아 결혼을 하니까. 물론 뉴트는 자신은 예외였다. 뉴트는 ‘모두들’에 포함되지 않지만 테세우스는 항상 그 안에 있었다. 그러니 부모님이 결혼을 바란다면, 형은 그 기대에 부응하는 것이 자연스럽고 당연한 일이었다.

 

“글세, 네가 하고 싶으면 하는 거지.”

“뉴트, 난 지금 네 생각을 묻고 있어.”

“형 결혼에 동생 생각이 왜 중요해.”

 

뉴트는 대답을 회피했다. 형의 결혼에 동생이 이러쿵저러쿵 참견할 권리는 없었다. 그러나 테세우스는 집요했다.

 

“넌 정말 상관없어? 내가 결혼해도?”

 

따져 묻는 목소리에 절절함이 묻어났다. 불을 켜지 않아 은은한 달빛만이 깔린 방에서도 테세우스의 눈이 새파랗게 빛나고 있었다. 그 눈동자에는 오롯이 뉴트만이 담겨있었다. 하지만 뉴트는 그를 똑바로 볼 수 없었다.

 

“형이 결혼해도 우리 사이가 달라질 건 없잖아.”

 

말은 그렇게 했지만 확신이 없었다. 달라질지도 모른다. 정석대로 살아온 스캐맨더 가의 장남에게 유일한 오점이 있다면 그건 동생과의 관계라는 것을, 뉴트는 잘 알고 있었다. 아내가 생기면 동생을 안는데 죄책감이 들어 그만 둘지도 모른다. 가정이 생기면 우선순위가 달라져 동생은 지금처럼 신경 쓰지 못할 수도 있다. 뉴트는 현재 관계에 만족하고 있었지만, 배우자가 따로 있는데도 동생과 사이클을 함께 보내달라는 건 아무래도 무리한 요구였다.

그렇게 생각하는 것은 테세우스도 마찬가지인지 그는 동의도, 부정도 하지 않았다. 대신 작게 한숨을 내쉬더니 뉴트를 끌어안았다. 조심스럽게 둘러진 팔에 점점 힘이 들어가 뉴트를 옥죄어 왔다. 그의 단단한 품에 갇힌 느낌이었다.

 

“뉴트.”

 

이름을 부르는 목소리가 잠겨있었다. 테세우스가 뉴트의 어깨에 머리를 묻으며 속삭였다.

 

“사랑해.”

“…나도 사랑해.”

 

뉴트는 망설였지만 형의 애정 어린 말을 그대로 돌려주었다. 달리 무슨 말을 할 수 있었을까? 뉴트는 테세우스가 어떤 표정일지 궁금했지만 볼 수 없었다.

 

“나는…….”

 

테세우스는 할 말이 남은 듯이 운을 뗐지만 문장은 끝내 이어지지 않았다. 테세우스는 한동안 그렇게 뉴트를 가만히 안고 있다가 자기 방으로 돌아갔다. 형과 한 집에 있는데도 몸을 겹치지 않고 보내는 밤은 어색하고 허전했다. 벌써 이렇게나 익숙해져 버렸는데. 

 

 

*

 

 

그로부터 몇 개월 지나지 않아 뉴트는 어머니의 편지를 받았다. 부모님이 소개한 오메가와 테세우스가 약혼했다는 소식이었다. 이렇게나 빨리? 잠시 당황했지만 금방 수긍했다. 어차피 일어날 일이 조금 빨리 일어난 것뿐이었다. 테세우스 정도쯤 되는 알파라면 마음만 먹으면 언제든 원하는 상대를 선택할 수 있었다. 그같이 훌륭한 조건의 알파가 지금껏 혼자였다는 게 이상할 정도였다.

그러나 뉴트가 예상하지 못한 것은 자신의 마음이었다. 마땅히 축하해야 할 소식인데 막상 현실로 닥치자 기분이 차갑게 가라앉았다. 테세우스가 물어볼 때만해도 아무렇지 않을 줄 알았는데 아니었다. 이런 기분으로는 약혼녀를 소개시켜준다는 저녁 식사 자리에 참석할 수 없었다. 형이 다른 오메가를 사랑스럽게 바라보는 모습을 상상만 해도 벌써 괴로웠다. 뉴트는 감정을 숨기는데 능숙하지 않았고, 예리한 테세우스는 금방 동생이 이상하다는 것을 눈치 챌 터였다.

자신은 그의 동생이지, 짝이 아니었다.

뉴트는 그간 테세우스가 자신을 애틋하게 안을 때마다 속으로 수없이 되뇌었던 생각을 떠올렸다. 편의를 위해 하는 섹스에도 이렇게 다정한 알파라면 진짜 연인에게는 얼마나 더 다정하게 굴까. 테세우스라면 좋은 남편과 좋은 아버지가 될 것이다. 그리고 뉴트에게도 아마 좋은 형으로 남을 것이다. 아마 지금까지와는 다른 관계가 되겠지만, 그게 옳았다. 늘 그렇듯 테세우스가 이번에도 올바른 선택을 한 것이다. 그러니 뉴트는 받아들여야 했다.

하지만 지금 당장은 어려웠다. 결국 뉴트는 핑계를 대고 도망치기로 했다.

 

_‛테세우스, 약혼 축하해. 함께 하지 못해 미안해. 내가 하는 일이 원래 그렇잖아. 결혼식에는 꼭 갈 테니 걱정 하지 마. 내가 베스트맨이 돼야 하잖아? 결혼 날짜가 정해지면 알려줘.’_

 

예전부터 갑작스러운 해외 출장이 잦았으니 일부러 피한다고 생각하진 않겠지. 뉴트는 테세우스가 너무 서운해 하지 않길 바랐다. 약혼을 축하한다는 말과, 결혼식에 참석하겠다는 말은 진심이었다. 지금은 도저히 직접 축하할 자신이 없었지만 시간이 지나면 괜찮을 것이다. 부디 결혼식 전까지는 어지러운 마음이 진정되었으면 했다.

 

 

*

 

 

편지를 보낸 뒤 곧장 런던을 떠난 뉴트는 예전부터 자문을 구하던 루마니아의 용 연구소에서 일을 돕고 있었다. 당분간은 돌아가지 않을 작정이었다. 테세우스의 얼굴을 보고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 얼마 후, 일을 마치고 돌아온 뉴트는 자신의 숙소에서 익숙한 인영을 발견하고 그 자리에서 굳어버렸다. 거실 쇼파에 앉아 기다리던 테세우스가 천천히 일어나 뉴트에게 다가왔다.

 

“여긴 어쩐 일이야?”

 

뉴트의 목소리가 떨렸다.

 

“곧 네 사이클이잖아.”

 

고요한 테세우스의 답변은 뉴트가 미처 예상하지 못한 것이었다. 매번 그가 뉴트의 사이클을 챙기기는 했지만, 약혼 소식을 듣고 이런 관계는 이제 끝이라고 생각했는데. 이렇게 잊지 않고 찾아와줘서 고맙다고 해야 할지, 폐를 끼쳐서 미안하다고 해야 할지, 아니면 이럴 필요 없으니 돌아가라고 해야 할지 혼란스러웠다.

뉴트가 맞은편에 앉자, 형제 사이에 어울리지 않는 어색함이 흘렀다. 뉴트는 아무렇지 않은 척 하려고 했지만 쉽지 않았다. 뉴트가 쉽사리 말을 꺼내지 못하고 입술만 달싹이며 머뭇거리자 테세우스는 참을성 있게 기다렸다.

 

“약혼 축하해.”

 

목에 가시가 걸린 듯 나오지 않는 말을 겨우 짜냈다. 진심처럼 들렸을까. 테세우스를 보기 힘들어서 고개를 숙이는데, 그가 뉴트의 옆으로 자리를 옮겼다.

 

“축하한다면서 울기는 왜 울어.”

 

테세우스가 동생의 뺨을 부드럽게 붙잡고 고개를 들게 했다. 뉴트의 녹색 눈동자에는 물기가 가득했다. 시야가 흐려서 형의 얼굴이 보이지 않았다. 나 울고 있구나. 깨닫고 나자 눈물이 또르르 흘러내렸다. 테세우스가 엄지로 부드럽게 눈물을 닦아 냈다.

 

“울지 마, 뉴트.”

 

뺨을 붙잡은 채 테세우스가 입을 맞췄다. 부드러운 입술이 닿았다 떨어져 나갔다. 울지 마, 제발. 다정하게 속삭이면서 달래듯이 몇 번이나 입을 맞춰오는 테세우스 때문에, 뉴트는 되레 울음이 왈칵 터졌다.

무서웠다. 이렇게나 다정한 형이 변할까봐, 이대로 영영 테세우스를 잃게 될까봐 두려웠다. 그의 따뜻한 온기를 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 테세우스의 너른 품에 얼굴을 묻고 흐느끼자 테세우스는 뉴트의 등을 쓰다듬었다.

 

“결혼해도, 이렇게 안아줄 거지?”

 

이기적인 건 알지만 매달리고 싶었다. 형이 다른 사람과 결혼한다 해도 계속 자신을 안아준다면 괜찮을 것 같았다. 테세우스가 다른 사람을 안는다 해도, 나한테는 테세우스 밖에 없으니까. 뉴트의 물기어린 눈동자가 간절하게 형을 올려다보았다. 하지만 테세우스는 전혀 엉뚱한 답을 했다.

 

“아직 늦지 않았어.”

“뭐가?”

“취소할 수 있어.”

 

뭘? 묻지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 뉴트가 차마 입에 담지 못한 진짜 욕망을 테세우스는 꿰뚫어 보았다. 뉴트는 결혼해도 변함없이 자신을 사랑해 달라고 했지만, 결혼을 한다면 관계는 결코 이전과 같을 수 없었다. 뉴트가 정말로 원하는 것은 테세우스가 다른 사람과 결혼하지 않는 것이었다. 그리고 테세우스는 지금 자신이 그 바람을 이뤄줄 수 있다고 말하고 있었다. 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다. 혀로 입술을 축이며 뉴트가 물었다.

 

“내가 하지 말라고 하면……, 안 할 거야?”

“응.”

 

테세우스는 0.1초의 망설임도 없이 대답했다. 뉴트는 알 수 있었다. 그는 정말로 동생의 말 한마디로 자신의 미래를 결정할 작정이었다.

 

“네가 하지 말라고 하면 안할게.”

 

낮게 깔리는 목소리가 한없이 진지했다. 뉴트를 바라보는 푸른빛 눈동자가 갈망으로 번뜩이고 있었다. 그 새파란 눈동자가 자신을 똑바로 응시해오자 뉴트는 숨이 막히는 느낌이었다.

뉴트가 바라는 것을 테세우스도 바라고 있었다. 그도 뉴트 못지않게 간절했다. 아니, 오히려 테세우스의 바람을 뉴트가 이뤄주기를 간청하고 있었다.

더는 부정할 수 없었다. 테세우스는 자신을 원하고 있었다. 그에게 안길 때마다, 그가 자신을 바라볼 때마다, 모른 척 해왔지만 실은 알고 있었다. 그 날 저녁 식사에서 테세우스가 자신을 바라본 의미가 무엇이었는지, 그날 밤 자신을 찾아온 그가 자신에게서 무슨 말을 듣고 싶어 했는지. 이렇게 강렬한 감정을 모를 수가 없었다. 뉴트 역시, 테세우스를 원하고 있었다. 누구에게도 그를 주기 싫었다.

하지만 인정할 수 없었다. 가정의 평화를 위해서, 형의 미래를 위해서. 언제나 일을 망치는 건 저였으니까. 선택은 형에게 미뤄놓고 도망치기만 했었다. 그러나 테세우스는 끝내 뉴트에게 칼자루를 쥐어주었다. 그렇다고 말 한마디만 하면, 테세우스를 가질 수 있다. 하지만 그렇게 되면 테세우스는 얼마나 많은 것을 잃게 될까. 상상만으로 아찔했다.

난 못해. 할 수 없어.

 

“내가 어떻게 그래. 무슨 자격으로…….”

“자격 있어. 왜냐면 난 네 것이니까.”

 

테세우스의 단호한 말에 뉴트는 온 몸에 전율이 흘렀다. 아까부터 빠르게 뛰던 심장이 이젠 터질 것만 같았다. 두려움과 죄책감, 그리고 환희가 뒤엉켜 혼란스러웠다. 피한다고 피할 수 있는 게 아니었다. 테세우스의 애정은 뉴트를 머리부터 발끝까지 쥐고 흔들고 있었다. 자신의 선택 하나로 모든 것이 망가질 게 뻔한데. 그럼에도 불구하고 뉴트는 원하고 있었다.

 

“하지 말라고 해, 뉴트.”

 

테세우스가 뉴트의 손등에 입을 맞추며 속삭였다.

 

“결혼하지 말라고, 한마디만. 한마디만 해줘, 제발.”

 

테세우스가 간절하게 애원했다. 거의 구걸이나 다름없었다. 뉴트는 눈을 감았다. 더 이상은 버티기 힘들었다. 뉴트는 테세우스의 옷자락을 움켜쥐고 크게 심호흡을 했다.

 

“……하지 마. 결혼 하지 마, 그냥 내 옆에 있어….”

 

한참 만에 나온 울음 섞인 항복. 거의 속삭이다시피 한 작은 목소리였지만 뉴트에게 집중하고 있던 테세우스가 놓칠 리 없었다. 오랫동안 기다려왔던 감격스러운 순간이었다. 테세우스는 울컥 치밀어 오르는 눈물을 참기 위해 숨을 골라야 했다. 울음을 삼킨 테세우스가 목멘 소리로 답했다.

 

“응, 아무데도 안 가. 네 옆에 있을 게.”

 

테세우스가 도장을 눌러 찍듯 뉴트에게 입을 맞췄다. 쪽쪽. 사랑스러운 몇 번의 버드 키스로 뉴트의 마음이 녹아내렸다. 분위기는 금방 뜨거워졌다. 떨어지기 싫다는 듯 몸을 빈틈없이 끌어안고 계속해서 숨을 주고받던 두 사람은 어느새 침대 위에 있었다.

테세우스는 뉴트의 셔츠 단추를 하나씩 풀 때마다 드러난 속살에 입을 맞췄다. 언제나 다정했던 그였지만 이번에는 더했다. 이미 수십 번을 안아 본 몸인데도 테세우스는 마치 첫날밤 순결한 신부를 대하듯이 조심스럽고 애틋하게 뉴트를 애무했다. 그런 형의 태도 때문에 뉴트도 처음 안기는 것처럼 떨려왔다. 사실 뉴트는 첫 경험의 기억이 흐릿했다. 히트 사이클의 열기에 사로잡혀 제대로 사고할 수 없던 탓이었다. 그러나 자신이 테세우스의 손을 붙잡은 기억만큼은 선명했다.

 

“뉴트, 여기 봐. 네 안에 누가 있는지 똑바로 봐줘.”

 

뉴트가 습관적으로 고개를 돌리자 테세우스가 턱을 쥐어 저를 보게 했다. 제 위에 올라탄 테세우스를 보며 뉴트는 또 눈물이 흘렀다.

 

“뉴트……. 싫으면, 그만 할까?”

 

테세우스가 걱정스럽게 묻자 뉴트가 세차게 고개를 흔들었다. 그러나 한번 터진 눈물은 멈추지 않았다.

 

“어떡하지? 나 때문에…, 나 때문에 이렇게 돼 버려서.”

“너 때문이라니, 그게 무슨 소리야.”

“그 날 내가 안 붙잡았으면 우리 이렇게 되지 않았겠지?”

 

그 날. 테세우스가 처음으로 동생을 안은 날. 떠나려는 테세우스를 뉴트가 붙잡았다. 어린 뉴트는 자신이 뭘 원하는지도 모르면서 숨이 넘어갈듯 울면서 매달렸었다. 형, 나 좀 살려줘, 나 좀 구해줘.

만약 그 때 그를 붙잡지 않았더라면, 형제 관계가 이렇게 흘러오지 않았을지도 모른다는 죄책감이 아직도 뉴트 안에 있었다. 테세우스의 분에 넘치는 애정을 내내 외면해온 이유였다. 자신이 언젠가 테세우스의 발목을 붙잡고 그의 인생을 망가뜨릴 지도 모른다는 두려움은 현실이 되었다. 자신이 결국 테세우스를 망치고, 부모님을 실망시키고, 화목한 가족을 깨뜨렸다. 모두 제 탓이었다. 나만 가만히 있었으면, 나만 모른 척 했다면, 형은 부모님의 기대대로 살 수 있었을 텐데. 이번에도 약혼까지 한 테세우스를 돌려세운 것은 자신의 대답이라는 게 뉴트를 괴롭게 했다.

테세우스는 조금 놀란 얼굴로 뉴트를 안아 일으켰다. 침대 헤드에 기대앉게 한 뒤 동생의 눈물을 닦으며 그가 뉴트의 이름을 불렀다.

뉴트. 미안해. 네가 그렇게 생각하고 있는 줄 몰랐어.

 

“왜냐면 네가 앓고 있는 줄 알면서 그 방에 간 건 나였으니까.”

 

테세우스의 말은 뉴트가 생각지도 못한 것이었다. 테세우스는 마치 고해성사를 하는 듯한 태도로 털어놓았다.

 

“그리고 나한테 매달리는 너에게 키스한 것도 나였어. 너는 사이클이라서 그랬겠지만, 나는 제정신이었어. 네가 아니라, 내가 시작한 거야, 뉴트.”

 

뉴트는 믿을 수 없었다. 테세우스도 자신과 같은 생각을 하고 있었다니.

 

“하지만…… 내가 끝까지 모른 척 했다면 결혼 했겠지? 오늘도 내가 거절했다면.”

 

테세우스는 미안한 얼굴로 고개를 저었다.

 

“아니. 약혼은 벌써 취소했어.”

“뭐라고?”

“네가 베스트맨이 되겠다는 편지를 받고 내가 얼마나 미친 짓을 한 건지 깨달았거든. 네 마음을 떠보려고 홧김에 약혼하다니. 엄청난 실수였어. 네가 말려주길 바랐지만, 어차피 너 말고 다른 사람하고 결혼할 수는 없었어.”

“그럼 왜……?”

 

나한테 물어본 거야? 의아해하는 눈빛에 테세우스는 조금 민망했다.

 

“겁이 났어. 나만 널 원하는 것 같아서. 넌 그냥, 나한테 억지로 응해주는 것일 뿐일까 봐. 넌 항상 외면했잖아. 내가 원하는 만큼 넌 날 원하지 않는 것 같아서 무서웠어. 네 입으로 직접 말해주길 바랐어. 네가 날 잡아주길 바랐어.”

“테세우스…….”

“네가 아무렇지 않아 보여서 포기해야 하나 했어. 하지만 아까 네가 우는 걸 보고 혹시나 해서 끝까지 매달린 거야. 너야말로 내가 찾아오지 않았다면 날 포기했겠지? 뉴트, 널 이렇게 만든 건 나야.”

 

뉴트가 손을 테세우스의 볼을 감쌌다. 항상 강하고 뭐든 완벽해보이던 형이 갑자기 연약해보였다. 자신만 힘들어하는 줄 알았는데 테세우스도 마찬가지였다. 그 동안 나만 힘들었던 게 아니었구나. 형도 나만큼 힘들었겠구나. 우리 같은 마음이었구나.

테세우스도 자신처럼 두려워하고, 죄책감을 안고 있었다. 다름 아닌 자신 때문에, 자신을 사랑해서 괴로웠다는 사실이 이기적이게도 뉴트를 기쁘게 했다. 테세우스와 자신이 정말로 같은 마음이라는 게 실감났다. 그동안 혼자 끌어안고 있던 마음 속 무거운 돌이 아주 조금이나마 가벼워지는 느낌이었다. 뉴트는 위로하듯 테세우스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

 

“사랑해.”

 

언젠가 테세우스가 먼저 말했듯 뉴트가 처음으로 먼저 테세우스에게 사랑을 고백했다. 테세우스는 감격해서 울듯 말 듯 한 얼굴로 대답했다.

 

“나도 사랑해, 뉴트.”

 

그 때와 같은 대화지만 아주 다른 의미를 내포하고 있음을 두 사람 다 알았다. 테세우스가 끌어안자 뉴트는 기다렸다는 듯이 그의 허리를 단단히 붙잡았다. 사실은 자신이 다 망쳤을 지도 모른다. 늘 그랬듯이. 차마 입 밖에 낼 수도 없었던 바람이 현실이 된 것이 아직도 두려웠다. 하지만 이젠 돌이킬 수 없었다. 서로가 이렇게 원하고 있다는 걸 알았는데 더 이상은 외면 할 수 없었다. 테세우스도, 뉴트도, 서로를 절대 놓지 않으리라 다짐했다.


End file.
